Resident Evil B
by chroniclehope99
Summary: In this short Fan-Fiction, Two alternate survivors of the Spencer mansion escape after the self-destruct was falsely not activated by one of STARS members. Based off a scrapped project idea during the development of Resident evil 2; you will read about the decaying mansion and how two simple people make it their duty to escape [May be edited] [Criticisms should help me improve]
**Resident Evil: Scenario B**

 **RESIDENT EVIL FAN-FICTION**

 **BASED ON A SCRAPPED IDEA**

 **FOR A NON-CANON GAME**

 _ **AUTHOR**_ _ **'S NOTE**_

I wrote this when i learned about a scrapped game Capcom were going to create. The game was supposedly non-cannon and set day's after the Mansion incident; but only if the Mansion was not destroyed. It is Important to remember that this Fan-Fiction should therefore not be considered _Canon._ The head of development never gave this guy a chance to finish the _Alpha,_ so i have took it upon myself- with few inklings into how the story would've translated- to write up a game that we never got.

EDIT= One of the reasons we never got this game was due to Capcom placing 99% of effort into RE2, whilst i would not say it was a bad move of the Japanese development company- it certainly was not a loving one

 **-** _ **Brendan Eden**_

 _ **2015**_

Chapter 1

Genesis

A researcher sat tired at a desk beneath the Main tyrant lab- trying to figure out what the shot's that were ringing out were coming from. He heard screams and shrills and beastly cries from the monsters of the Lab. Only two months ago was he a happy, delightful and charming man of the same lab. Now, he was a mere shadow of himself, contained in a small room beneath a secret lab only a handful of workers actually knew- he sat, adorning a dirty uniform, glum. He was uninspired by the shouts of the soldier to get out, he heard them but kept very, very quiet. He wanted to stay in the solemn depths of the labs for as long as he could and he didn't care for anything. His main priority was to survive, but in this sub-level, he had a hell of a lot of rations to live on. This was his domain.

The room was a cube, small, usually used for tyrant viral samples- not much in the way of comfort- but it had a makeshift bed and desk, and then a PC. On this PC was feeds, Security feeds for the whole Lab. From the foyer beneath the Fountain to the Engine room. He glanced again at the 4th level, directly above him, a small elevator to the Tyrant room, two zombies and one of those mutated dogs from the grounds- _How the hell did that get there. Scroll to the next feed:_ The T-shaped-hallway, more of the same, Zombies and all that. _Was there any end?_ He had almost forgotten his name in the ensuing madness, but as he flicked through the .docs files on the memory drive- _Steve._ Steve. That was his name, after his great-grandfather.

Now, the room was cold and empty, but Steve preferred this. He hadn't seen sunlight for months. There had been settings he knew how to configure in the engine room which would filter in aforesaid sunlight, but he reckoned the system was bust anyway's. He also reckoned the place was swarming with the Undead. He was still trying to get his head around how the PC'S were still working even though the place was dead. _July 25_ _th_ _, 1998: Whirls of wind and sound, the soldiers are gone, i'm alone again. This room, the corridor outside and the bathing room on 4-sub are all safe. I checked the tapes, it's getting worse every day- the computer reckons it's 9:00 AM. I saw myself again in the reflcetion of the monitor- i might die soon. I last saw myself a week ago. Man, i'm nearly dead._

It was a whole month since Steve had closeted himself in the small room and now he hated it. He last set foot in the Mansion a few days before the soldier's had come- but only to scavenge for food. He was starving, alone and depressed. But, he now vowed to leave the Lab. Or at least die trying.

Mysterious forest report

By Arnold S:

 _Well here i am in raccoon forest, in a Caravan, by Lake Victory, wondering to myself why i am here. Supposedly there is a weird new breed of dog, they say it is rapid, vicious and deadly- well the Racoon city press told me to go here- and i willingly did. So i, like any budding reporter, hopped into my Sedan and set off for this National Park. I passed the glorious sea of Oak tree's and the Majestic redwood and smoothly parked near a Cliff, overlooking a Resplendednt Mansion and a burned out ruin of another. Here, i took pictures._

Steve spun on the chair and stood upright, towards the bed, and under it- were a crowbar. Quite bloodied from previous engagements but nonetheless effective. The crowbar was stainless-steel, a well, reputable brand of crowbar found in the foyer of the Lab. For now it would do. To accompany that, Steve had found a disposed of pistol, Steve was trained in using pistols by his protective father, so, using this was no differant. It too was bloodied, with a feeling of sweat and stuff- but it could be wiped off. Steve checked the clip- 14 bullets. He would save one for a last-resort. Now Steve waited anxiously behind the door. Breathing through his nose and feeling his goosebumps rise. Now.

 _Enter the survival horror. There is no turning back._

The Corridor beamed with light, ray's of light perpetrated through the strips of lighting above Steve's head, yes, this was a Modern lab. They illuminated an entire corridor for what felt like a kingdom. A long, corridor, cold like steel and scarier then an abandoned house. Steve cautiously walked down the corridor towards the small elevator, glancing at the other doors before thumbing the command button: _Error! Power not present. Restore power in Lab technician room. FUCK!_ Steve shook his head and began to stroll back to the room he ought to go in. He reached for the door knob and opened the room, the creaking door met with an unpleasant feeling in Steve's stomach. Steve stepped in, closed the door, and held the crowbar tightly near his chest- he began to walk through the room. A bookshelf, hiding another section of the room, like the Library. Footsteps could be heard. _Pat, Pat._ Steve saw the abominable creature, another one of the Undead- a freakish creature- from Hell, maybe.

"Ah Shit" Steve gasped as he stood back.

The creature paced towards Steve before Steve put it out of it's misery with a swift blow to the beasts forehead. Down it went, followed by a muffled moan. Steve continued... The behind-bookshelf section contained a Computer. Here, Steve could restore power. And so he did. Thumbing the keyboard whilst keeping an eye on developments. The zombie was still there, twitching, but dead- the only sound was brief _bleeps_ from the Computer. Finally, Steve managed t find the right programme and restored the power to the Lab goods lift. Then a notification popped up; adjacent to the message: _Power restored. Due to increasing amounts of electricity needed to switch the Elevator on, the LAB-STORE-ROOM and THE-DECONTAMINATION-BAY On this floor will be ELECTRONICALLY LOCKED when this room has 0 inhabitants. This room will be locked AUTOMATICALLY when the ELEVATOR IS IN USE as ELECTRICITY on this level is at critical stage._ Steve stood back and punched the air in happiness. Finally, he could leave this disgusting habitat. He quickly spun on his feet and made his way to the door. Briefly glancing his nervous head to the dead zombie, wondering if it would get back up. It didn't.

Outside of the room, the three doors locked, the only way out was now the Lift. Steve sprinted to the Lift and thumbed the keyboard. Slowly, but surely, the lift ascended to the Tyrant lab.

 _I'm sitting in my car, wondering how i will go through with my fun little walk._

 _I know i will walk around Victory lake, Be it on my own, or with my cute assistant._

 _Though she is ill today, she just called me on my cellular phone-i'm quite nifty with technology. So i guess i will spend this noon strolling a fine, National park of these great fifty-states. Later on i find an offshoot-path, my material so far had been dread-full, so i walked upon that path. Minutes later, a greyish building, like an old European castle- beckoned in the sunlight. I followed the trail, ironically, losing track. I found myself_

 _In-front of big, wooden doors, suprisngly, the door was Open- windows bordered up around- i was falling into a Hollywood cliché. Then, a regal Main hall met by my bemused eyes. Truly, this was a magical, forgotten gem of the State. I close the doors_

 _Behind me and take in a deep breath of air, now lost in Amusement at how glamorous_

 _This place is. I calmly decide which door i'll open._

Chapter 2

Left Behind

The Tyrant's lab room: a mess of glass and broken, shattered vials that once held specimens of old. This was the prodigy of Albert Wesker, his life spent here. But, now he was dead, and so was a hulking mess of a fallen giant- just a fading nightmare replaced by another. Steve strolled around the corner, he froze in his tracks. The first time he'd ever been this scared, petrified. A mutant. The mutated dog. It, unknowingly strolled away from Steve, it's light pats on the metallic floor- chilling to the bone. _Pat, Pat, Pat._ Steve could only prepare himself with his Crowbar- Still bloodied from the previous engagement.

 _What the fuck._ Steve was tackled by a zombie, it's hulking strength, it's brazen and infected hands pinned Steve to the floor with such immense and unthinkable strength. _No. No way._ The mutated dog heard the commotion and began to prowl closer. Steve had to act quick. Fumbling through his pocket, trying to scavenge for his gun, he came up with the grey-gun. Now he blasted the zombie, a crater birthed as the head fragmented and splattered over the few non-smashed vials. _BANG._ Splattered grey matter. The dog changed it's pace into that of a running charge. Like the hound of hell, it had it's target in sight. Tenaciously charging Steve until he chucked the zombie off and blasted the damn dog away with a swift pistol bullet!

"Shit!" Steve climbed to his feet and scrambled for the door.

The door slid up, an empty and colder, r-shaped entrance with an Elevator shaft- no elevator. Steve checked his Pistol, about 13 bullets remain. He thumbed the elevator controls. _Now the Elevator above slowly made it's descent, then a clank. The elevator had stopped._ Blood was eerily pasted all over the interior of the lift: Here, something or someone must of bled to death. But Steve couldn't tell; and it's unlikely he cared either. He boarded the Elevator and pressed the up-button. The elevator ascended from the unholy lab- Steve was closer to surviving. He began to check himself over, seeing if he had any mortal scars, but he found he had none that were deeply life-threatening. Other then a lareg cut to his right leg. He then slotted the gun back into the pocket and held the Crowbar tightly. He would need to carefully plan his next moves. He knew that there were more of these ungodly creatures simply by flicking through the CCTV tapes; so he had to make sure they would last.

"I need to find the exit- if i remember it was-" The Elevator stopped.

The elevator came to a complete pause. The lights dimmed, but the new Floor lightened up automatically. The rusted grates moved to both sides and Steve departed from the Elevator. Nervously, he carefully trodded around the next corner. Crowbar in hand, he manoeuvred to the right and progressed north to the steel door. A zombie was in front of the door, slowly rearing it's ugly face to meet with Steve. Raising it's hands, the zombie walked closer to Steve. A quick, sharp clattering of steel rectified the situation. Blood spurted over the wall and the once-active zombie collapsed to the floor- Mildly obstructing the door. Steve reached out his hand and turned the knob- no result. _Can't be electronically locked, they never had the budget, maybe- oh shit- i forgot- the Staff room._ Immediately Steve sprinted to the room. Feeling another rush of euphoria. He grabbed the knob and twisted it. The door opened and the calm, ventilated air hit him in the face- _I guess the ventilation does work after all._

Inside the room, a woman, with long blonde hair, straight shoulders and curvy hips froze in terror- Steve was not alone. She wore casual clothes and sat down without letting out any sign of shock:

"My god. A survivor." Steve was dazzled by the radiant sight of another Human.

"... I could say the same for you." She nervously retorted.

" I thought i was the last-one alive. Goddamn zombies and fucking dogs everywhere out there. No stopping them. I had to fight from the bottom to get here."

" I fought my way in" She replied with wit.

" I came here for a cool-little project to launch me into web-fame. See i had this website and i was planning to upload a report and video about this hidden gem. Man, i grew up around here, i always saw the bordered up windows and shit. If i'd had known..." She suddenly ended her conversation.

 _She treks down here for fame._

"Look, did you find a key around here?" Steve asked.

"Yes! Here,"

"Although out there some fucked up things exist man." She warned him and he paced around.

"Oh..." She begun:

"I found a shitload of Ammo. Well only 30 bullets. But. Well i can't use a gun, but i reckon you could."

"Oh thanks" Steve motioned a nod to the girl.

He placed the bullets in his bandoiler, counting them and strapping them on. The 9MM bullets could last him, or not, but he was very tactical. Especially now. The bullets easily fir into each slot and reassured Steve that he was not _too_ screwed over. The chair commandeered him to rest; he had spent nine-hours awake, two of which fighting and surviving. He just flopped over, onto the couch and fell into a deep sleep: To the surprise of the young-woman.

 _Warm air._ Steve woke up. The girl sitting by his side. He was refreshed but not emotionally. Stuck in this labyrinth for more then a month, Steve wanted to break free. He was angry. But not at the girl:

"You must of been really tired..." She said with a calm voice.

"Yeah no shit." He retorted.

"Look-"

"Annie"

"This ain't no joke. I've worked here for 5 years, the shit they have been doing would boggle your mind. We need to get out- and you need to understand the severity of the situation."

" _I know."_ Annie gasped.

"Can i come with you?" She asked before retreating to the desk.

"Damn... OK." Steve tried to resist, but did not want to appear like a jerk.

The room felt so homely, and not like the small-cupboard that Steve had been locked up in. Documents were scattered around, paper clumsily dropped. But, a hidden gem: A titled-piece of paper by Annie. She had already bolted out of the room.

"Annie! Wait up!" Steve shouted, he scooped the report up, and followed Annie.

 **ANNIE'S REPORT:**

 **26/7/98**

 **I arrived at this creepy place last night. The noises of flares and shotguns excited me; and since dad was on a trip i reckoned it would be fine to do so. Mom was away too. I vaulted over some fountain-thing where i climbed down into the bottom of a well, there before my eyes a Lift- which i used. Some wierd ass room later and i got to what appeared to be an entrance. There was something quite odd about this place if i'll be honest.**

 _The hall was immense. Hard to swallow, everything else just felt shallow. The first room i lurked around in was like a small scientific suite. One huge globe in the center and many georgian portraits adorned the room. I looked in wonder, but not too much. The next room was melancholic and sweet. Devoid of any real life. A dressing room: Like most regal mansions, the walls were dressed in red curtains. The cupboard. Empty. I loved the room, but i didn't wan to stay too long. The next room: A dining hall, must've cost thousands to construct but equally as impressive. An overlook; from the 2_ _nd_ _floor. Oakwood, fine and royal. But this room felt cluttered and in a state of chaos. BLOOD. It must've been an eventful night! Drippings of the red stuff, upturned furniture. Shockingly, flesh. Small fragments of decaying skin. But that was just the beginning. As i pondered closer to the epicentre of the room [the fireplace] i saw a horrifying and shocking sight- a human body._

 _Whomever it was there last facial expression was painful, a distorted facial structure, decyed, almost mauled at skin. I was utterely shocked. I moved to the left of the room, backing away slowly before i sprinted out of the room, then, out of the House. I must admit; i had never been anymore intrested in that house, but i was not going to risk my life for the sake of fame. Even if said fame would guarentee me a better life. I glanced around the place, stillness. No wonder this place was bordered up. I think that, in itself, is a metaphor- this place is dead- and should be regarded as dead. When i got back to my car- I was strung out. But i floored the gas. Not looking back i made my way to my Apartment in Uptown. I needed to write this, as a warning._

Annie never did run far, only to the Door, that steve- once could not open. The key went in, the door opened and they took in the Atmosphere. Cold air drafted onto Annie, her tender shoulders ignited a passion to escape. She ran- _Fool._ The mob of the undead which stalked the Mansion nearly whipped her into their grasp. Now, this was a tricky dilemma, Steve took no shit- he swung the Crowbar- smiting two zombies, they never regained balance. The next three Annie, to the amazement of Steve, handled herself. She strung out her UZI SMG- Something the Security staff kept hidden in the staff room. One spray

later, the whole crowd of the undead were lying in a pool of blood: Steve looked in awe. He doubted her ability, but she was pretty good with her hands and to some extent- wepaonry.

"So you know how to use a..." Steve nervously asked, taking a step back.

"Of course. Easy really." She shrugged off the answer before moving forwards.

"Exit's the lift near the well." She excitedly said, whilst jogging out of the sight.

"Fricken hell." Steve spun on his feet.

The green lizzard creature the R&D Staff warned about. Now it stalked his every move, dragging it's feet. No noise-yet. Careful movements followed. Steve, nervously pulling back. Retreating steps backward. He stopped; Pulling out his pistol, the creature vaulted, releasing it's claws and Steve released a furious hail of 9MM-rounds. The creature jerked backwards and Steve used the chance to escape into the smaller hall to the left side of him. But this did not delay the Hunter as he broke down these doors and raged towards Steve. To no avail, Steve was struck deep into the chest. Bleeding.

"Try it you big piece of green shit."

Steve unleashed yet another hail of bullets. But it was cut short. _Reload._ Now he began to punish the beast more, it flopped to the bloody ground and flailed like a fish. It was dead- and thank god too.

"Fucking bioweapons" he muttered before painfully opening the closet door to him.

He dragged his feet, the pain was unbearably. This, luckily, was the research room. Dark and dingy. But steve could _temprorarly_ heal himself, albeit, only giving him a short boost. But for now, it would work. He shoved a few of these new umbrella pill's down him. He already felt a rush and began to make his way out of the room. Now, he reckoned he had some time before he would pass out- maybe an hour- or less. So no time was wasted and he would make sure that he would catch up with Annie. Door after door he would open before he reached the Lab entrance. Now, in the thick of the moment he stopped to catch a quick breath. _What?_

Chapter 3

Fight

Annie frolicked in the Sunlight that beamed down onto the large Helipad. Here, she relished in the first Sunlight since she arrived at the facility. The whole place was pretty scarred. Looked like even here the place had seen some considerable action- Albeit, on a lesser scale. She still had a Uzi, she even found a Combat knife someone must've dropped. Large, furnished too! This was quite a quiet place to be; no endless humming of generators, no howls of machinery, no bubbling of test-tubes. Nothing. Just nature- bee's, bird's. Annie couldn't stay in one place, she investigated- was there a button? Was there a switch?

"C'mon" She mumbled.

Annoyingly, the only direct way out was the iron-gate near the Elevator. Although it was rusty; and sealed shut. So, for now she would have to wait- for Steve. _Where had he gone?_ Steve could be anywhere? She'd go, but she was unsure about leaving. _No i will wait for Steve._ The Wind of the region bean to bustle in, streaming from the High mountains and whipping around the cube-like Helipad. It wasn't cold wind; quite the opposite, it was mild- and in a refreshing sort of way.

STEVE retorted and flailed to the back of the Elevator as the sunlight penetrated his eyes, blinding him, momentarily. For he had not seen sunlight in two whole weeks. Now, he relished in how good it was, but carefully leaving the Elevator and slowly walking into the Center of the Helipad: _Annie._ There she was, tired of this crumbling facade.

I unlock the Gate by blowing the door off, now we run forward down the tunnel and through to the Fountain, the water is slowl dripping and we vault over the fence. _The mansion began to loom in the distance and the air was thick with the oncoming Autumn. It felt good alright._

 **The End**


End file.
